


The Last to Know

by JaycieVictory



Series: Sealed with a Kiss [13]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jayne POV, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaycieVictory/pseuds/JaycieVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne doesn't kiss on the mouth - but River does. A collection of unrelated one-shots and ficlets in which River kisses Jayne. Moods vary hugely. Multiple POVs and scenarios.</p>
<p>Part 13: Jayne had always been slow to learn; he learnt his most important lesson too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last to Know

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story to fill a prompt -and it made me very sad! 
> 
> All Mandarin translations can be found at the end.

**The Last to Know**

Jayne had always been slow to learn.

The school in his village had been a small one, and it had been impossible to hide. He'd tried at first, really tried, but the letters wouldn't keep still, seemed to dance 'fore his eyes. The other kids laughed at him, so he'd quit tryin'. 'Stead he'd worked on brawning himself up as much as he could... then whupping the  _pi gu_  of all the  _hún dàn_  who'd laughed.

* * *

Jayne stared, brow furrowed, brain unable to compute what it was seeing. So it was funny how he could recall every single detail later on.

Bodies twisted in their death throes littered the scene. Crew members darted around, frantic urgency lending speed.

She'd taken 'em all with her, but that didn't change the fact she was dyin'. Life's blood gushing from the gaping hole in her side. Simon, too injured to stand, was desperately directing a stone-faced Zoë in his stead, medical instructions spilling from his lips. Later, he'd blame himself all the more because of this.

Jayne had heard about fight or flight. He'd've sworn a blood vow he was a fighter and killed any  _wáng bā_ who said otherwise. But if there was one thing Jayne Cobb was good at it was survivin', so he could admit to himself he would run if the odds played better that way.

But right now, he did neither.

Here and now he was frozen, unable to do anything but stare.

No matter how much he replayed it in his mind, it made no sense. Why would the crazy girl do that? Why take a bullet meant for him?

And there was the answer: she'd done it because she was  _fēng diān._ 'Cos she didn't know no better.

But when River opened her eyes she didn't look crazy. The trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth was ruby-red against her pale, pale skin. She'd smiled at him - that's what had bewildered him the most later on - how could she smile in that moment? She'd smiled at him, and for the first time he could admit how beautiful a sight that was.

She held out a hand.

He took it. How could he not? And when she tugged with the strength that remained to her, he leant in close, figuring she wanted to speak.

His eyes flew wide as she pressed her lips to his. Her mouth was copper and mint and fire. It was the most bittersweet thing he'd ever tasted.

"Worth it," she breathed, smiling softly, and closed her eyes once more.

* * *

Jayne had always been slow to learn.

With all the time they'd spent together, he'd never realised River loved him.

It wasn't until she died that he realised he loved her too.

**Author's Note:**

> **Glossary:  
>  _fēng diān_ \- crazy  
>  _hún dàn_ \- bastard  
>  _pi gu_ \- ass  
> ** _wáng bā_ \- son of a bitch 


End file.
